Stranger In The Night
by Parodius
Summary: Showing up in the middle of the night on a motorcycle is strange enough, going out for a joyride is another matter entirely. Two-shot. BenXKevin
1. Midnight Rider

Rated: T

_I do not own Ben 10 or any other Ben 10 related media._

* * *

**Midnight Rider: Part 1**

The dry summer air was mixing with the climate-controlled atmosphere from the open window on the far wall of the bedroom. Oak tree branches were swaying in the night as each one came closer and closer to the house's exterior; grazing the siding ever so lightly. A young brunette tosses and turns in his bed as sudden mechanical noises from the outside ring in his ears. Turning his entire body away from the window he cups his pillow over his ears in an attempt to drown out the noise. No dice.

Engine sounds accompanied by the sound of squealing tires gradually became louder as the machine bounds down the street light lit road. Groaning with growing frustration the teenage boy rises from his nighttime cocoon, and rubs the lingering sleep from his eyes.

_Who the hell would be out at…_

He scans his nightstand for his alarm clock and reads the green display to himself.

…_3 o' clock in the morning?_

Ascending from his bed, the brunette shuffles his tired feet towards the partially open window and puts his face to the glass. Cupping his hands over his eyes—he squints—and sees a tall muscular figure standing nonchalantly in his driveway. Examining the dark figure for clues, his mind subconsciously pieces the clues together, and forces his lips to mouth a single word, Kevin.

_Kevin? Kevin! What was he doing here—in my driveway—at 3 in the morning?_

The young brunette's mind was racing at the speed of light, desperately trying to solve this puzzle laid out in front of him. Majorly confused, but somewhat intrigued, the still-sleepy teen pushes away from the window and treks back to his bed. Grabbing a black sweatshirt off his messy floor, he quickly zips it over his dark green shirt and heads towards the door.

Stepping over mounds of discarded clothing, he reaches the wooden door and quietly turns the knob trying to make a little sound as possible. Walking down the dark hallway, he tires his hardest not to wake his slumbering parents; who would sure love an explanation of his late night adventures. The first step of the staircase downwards lets off a slow steady creak.

_Shut the hell up stairs, this is really not the best time._

Suddenly the only thing blocking him from the night that lurks outside is his front door, which he uses to spy on the unwelcomed guest. Still standing in the same—arms crossed, relaxed pose—the figure waits for Ben to meet up with him. He sighs and opens the front door letting a mass of fresh air meet his face.

----------

"What are you doing here?" Ben asks the taller boy with a questioning tone riddled with a twinge of anger.

The older teen lifts his gaze from the pavement below him and turns his eyes to face the questioning boy. Loose ends of his air flow with the ever-changing directions of the wind, then rest on the contours of his cheeks.

"I could ask you the same question, Tennyson," The raven-haired boy smirks as he shifts his weight off the wall he's been leaning against.

_What is his problem? He shouldn't be asking me questions, because I'm not the one lurking around someone's house at odd hours of the night. _

"Okay…" The brunette starts off. "I'm out here, because you decided to drive your car down my road at 3 in the morning. Because obviously in your mind, you thought that this was the best time to go out for a joy ride."

Ben stares off down the street at a flicker street light, then turns back quickly.

"Gewn's not home either," The young boy states sternly.

"Who said I was looking for her?" Kevin snaps while moving his face into a tough persona.

"I just assumed," He starts off. "Sorry."

Nodding his head in agreement, Kevin walks his whole body over to the other end of the driveway where the spotlight above doesn't quite reach. Walking over with a silver and white helmet under his arm, he walks over to where the tired teenager is standing.

"You need a helmet to drive a car?" The brunette laughs to himself at first, and then makes his chuckle audible in the still night. "Should I be worried?"

"Very funny, and no, it's for you," Kevin quips holding out the helmet and letting the spotlight catch every line of color.

"So, I need a helmet to ride shotgun?"

Getting fed up by the constant sass Ben is adding to the sudden conversation, the raven-haired boy lifts up the helmet and places it roughly on the brunette's head. Moving the now messy bangs out of Ben's green eyes, Kevin looks him straight in his eyes and motions to the motorcycle lying idle in the corner.

"You need a helmet, to ride with me though," Kevin sternly states as he double taps the top of Ben's helmet and walks off towards the metallic machine.

_Since when did Kevin own a motorcycle, or better yet, since when does he take me anywhere him with?_

Mounting the bike with his right leg first then his left leg following suit, he checks the pegs that his feet rested on. Pulling out a single key from his jeans pocket, he inserts it into the ignition and whole bike surges with life. Checking the gauges that illuminated the dashboard, he quickly revs the engine and feels the rush of adventure dash through him.

"This is about the time when you get on the back," Kevin says patting the space behind him, just big enough for the small boy to occupy.

"I-I…I've never really been on a motorcycle before," The brunette stutters out as he begins to draw imaginary shapes in the pavement with his left foot. "And I-I…don't really feel safe on one…"

Kevin sighs.

"You're a superhero Tennyson, you save the galaxy from who knows what—and you're telling me you can't even go for a ride around the block?"

Knowing the battle is over for Ben, he lets his crossed arms relax and fall to his side; making his way over to where the raven-haired boy is sitting. Hesitating before actually getting on, he examines the bike.

"Kevin, how the hell do I get on this thing?" Ben states as he looks directly at Kevin, who just smirks.

"You just—ya know…get on it," The older teen tries to motion with his hands, but overall confusing the younger even more.

Ben stares at Kevin with the same stare he does when his gaze turns to the bike, still utterly confused.

He gets off his seat and stands behind Ben and grabs his small waist with his hands. Lifting Ben up with ease, he sets him on the seat with surprisingly no complaints from the brunette.

"Just like a horse Tennyson," Kevin jokes taking his place in front of Ben, placing his feet on the foot rests again.

Revving the engine for the second time, he rechecks over everything to ensure a smooth ride. Looking behind him to check on his passenger, Ben's face is a mix of joy and shear horror.

Kevin feels a tap on his shoulder, "Only around the block, r-right?"

With a quick smirk the raven-haired boy turns his head back to the road in front of him, and puts speed to the motorcycle.

"Just hold on to me, you'll be fine," Kevin smiles as the bike accelerates down the deserted road.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_


	2. Daybreak Confessor

Rated: T

_I do not own Ben 10 or any other Ben 10 related media._

* * *

**Daybreak Confessor: Part 2**

Ben squints his eyes out of fear of the blustering wind, even though the visor on his helmet blocked out all of the air. Lowering his head behind Kevin's well-built body, Ben tightens his grip around Kevin's waist—ensuring his safety. The world races by as the two teens drive down street after street, passing by countless parked cars—with their drivers just waking up from their nighttime slumber. The trees that dot both sides of the paved road give off ominous black outlines as the morning sun begins to slowly rise on the horizon.

Have we really been riding for that long, what time is it anyways? And where are we, I thought it was just a trip around the block. Dammit Kevin.

The motorcycle decreases it's speed as it slowly rolls across the pavement; then comes to a stop. Finally raising his head from his mobile haven he looks around—it's a smoothie shop.

"I'll be right back," Kevin says in a monotone voice, ascending from the seat and heading off towards the store.

_Where's he going?_

Ben, figuring this little mission could take some time, takes off his helmet and jumps off of the bike and stands next to it. Scanning the parking lot, he sees a few early morning signs of life. Minutes later, the raven-haired boy walks back to the parked motorcycle with two cups in hand.

"Here," Kevin hands the smaller cup towards Ben, who examines it quizzically. "It's strawberry-banana, you're favorite."

Giving in to Kevin's gesture, he takes the cup out of the older teen's hand and takes a sip. The taste of berries mixed with banana races around in his mouth.

"Thanks," Ben whispers as he takes another sip through the red and white striped straw.

Moments of awkward silence fly by, as the sound of smoothie drinking is only slightly louder than the usual city noises produced daily. Ben takes the offensive.

"So…why are we here?" Fiddling with the straw he looks up towards Kevin, and squinting due to the rising sun in his eyes.

"You always talk about smoothies, so I figured to shut you up—I'd take you," His eyes dart from left to right.

"Mhm, alright but was the motorcycle ride needed, or was that just an added bonus?"

Silence.

"Kevin?" Ben asks pulling his mouth away from the straw and focusing his green eyes on the other boy.

Both teens' eyes are locked in a trance, each not willing to pull away from the captivating hold.

"Kevin…" Again the brunette asks more blankly than before. "You okay?"

The raven-haired muscular boy takes a few steps closer, just a few inches away from being on top of each other, and takes a hold of Ben's neck and pulls him in. Kevin's tongue darts in every direction in Ben's mouth, desperately uncovering the new sensation. Caught off guard and most likely shocked out of belief, Ben drops his smoothie on the pavement below and pulls away from Kevin.

"What the hell Kevin," He fumes. "What the hell was that!"

Shades of red appear on Ben's face as he can barely maintain his stare towards Kevin. Raging with anger, and new unfamiliar sensation, his gaze flutters from one scene to the other, anything but the sight of the older teen. Feeling the burning stare on his face, he turns his gaze upward again, only to see the sight he's tried to avoid. He tries again, as though someone else is controlling his voice.

"So Kevin, what's your answer?" Ben instigates at a now-timid Kevin.

Waiting for what seems like an eternity, Ben watches the teen's face as if he could read the thoughts being bounced around inside. Opening his mouth, Kevin speaks a sentence Ben thought he would never hear.

"I…I like you Tennyson," The older boy begins to say but hesitating halfway through. "It's—it's actually a lot more than like…I've felt this way for a while actually, and I'm sorry…crap, I bet you hate me right now, and now I'm just rambling on ab—"

Ben leans in towards Kevin and kisses him, wrapping his hands around the elder's neck. A small audible groan escapes from Kevin's mouth as both teens exchange a passionate kiss, swirling with sensation both foreign to the two. Kevin's tongue reaches into the brunette's as both explore each other in new ways. Moving his hands off Kevin's neck, he lets them fall down and close around the other boy's waist; effectively pulling them closer together.

Breaking the kiss a little too soon for both of them, Kevin's lips break their confinement from Ben's, and he manages to conjure up a sentence.

"Well Tennyson, what do you call that then?" Kevin's expression forms one of irony, and smirks at the young brunette.

"That was just to shut—you—up, you really do talk way too much," Ben quips as he moves his right hand on top of Kevin's shoulder.

The two teens exchange an enticing look as the world around them suddenly turns to slow motion.

"But you sure as hell know how to kiss," The brunette smiles turning to Kevin. "And you owe me a smoothie."


End file.
